dungeonsiegefandomcom-20200223-history
Goblin
The Goblin (or Goblins) are one of the most knowledgeable races in Aranna, especially in the field of technology, creating such marvels as robots and highly-advanced machinery. They are generally seen as malicious, greedy creatures who care little for other races, and the stereotype is, for the most part, true. History The Goblin race hails from the fetid swamps of Gonsiir, south of the Plain of Tears, but can be as far west as the Isle of Utrae. Their great talent in matters both magical and technological has made them attractive servants, and many were enslaved by the ancient Utraeans. It is said that the Goblins of Gonsiir taught humanity the art of chemistry, allowing them to create powerful explosives, like those found within Windstone Fortress. Despite their brilliance, the frequent bouts of infighting that plague Goblin society has undermined their ability to unite time and again, even on the rare chance that a leader did arise, as happened during the Affair of the Goblin Pretender. As such, their kind has never been seen as a true threat. Then came the Goblin Inventor. Dungeon Siege In 1144, three hundred years after Ehb gained independence from the Empire of Stars, a brilliant Goblin inventor rose to prominence amongst his kind. He convinced Goblins across Ehb to join forces in hopes of taking the land from those who ruled over it, and to create the first truly Goblin kingdom. To that end, a group of Goblins ambushed the Grand Mage Merik, and stole the Staff of Stars from him. The inventor hid the staff, and used it to power the experiments of his people within the Eastern Swamp. The repercussions of this event echoed across the whole of Ehb. Without the Staff of Stars to empower the ancient seals beneath Castle Ehb, the Seck escaped from their prison. Luckily for the Goblins, one of these Seck, a necromancer named Gresh, whipped the Krug into a savage frenzy soon after, sending them down into the lowlands of western Ehb to seek out the Staff. This distracted the 10th Legion forces that would have otherwise been hunting down Merik's attackers. Fortunately, adventurers, led by the future Lady Montbarron, were able to free Merik and put an end to the inventor's plot. The would-be Goblin king managed to escape, however, vowing that his kind would watch and laugh as their enemies tore one another apart, taking Ehb for themselves in the aftermath. When Goblin activity stirred up on the nearby Utraean Peninsula soon after, some suspected that the Goblin inventor was behind the trouble, seeking once again to establish a kingdom of his own. After the Goblins were thwarted though, it was determined that he was not even on the peninsula. Dungeon Siege: Legends of Aranna Years later, the being known as the Shadowjumper encountered Goblins living on the Isle of Utrae. It forged an alliance with these Goblins, using their knowledge to repair the Great Clock, which it required to enact it's plans of vengeance against the Utraeans. These Goblins likely agreed to the alliance in order to fulfill their own quest for revenge, paying back the centuries of slavery that they had endured under Utraean rule. Aside from the pursuit of robotics, which they shared with their cousins on the mainland, these Goblins are also known to have mutated members of their own kind into muscular brutes in order for them to serve as warriors. Dungeon Siege III A decade after the Goblins of Ehb stole the Staff of Stars, King Konreid granted their race all the rights of citizenship by signing the Goblin Treaties. In the town of Stonebridge, this led to a golden age known as the Goblin Renaissance, which revolutionized the kingdom in many ways as the technological wonders of Goblin-kind were disseminated.Category:Races Category:Enemies